


Hunting Advice

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: James/Curtis is one sided, Keith is AU!Keith named Yurak, M/M, character creeped out by alternate universe differences, hints of Keith/Shiro - Freeform, mention of past infidelity, offer of casual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The AU!Keith Yurak has some advice for James on how he can win who he wants.
Relationships: Curtis/James Griffin (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Broken Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 2





	Hunting Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Hunting Advice

“You know the way your going about it isn’t going to work,” Keith’s voice said behind him in the gym. “Your prey is just going to keep running away from you.” He looked back to see Yurak standing there. It was hard to reconcile the short haired bearded version of Keith from another world with his memories of the Paladin of Voltron. He almost wished he and the other duplicates were still under house arrest because now that they were wandering about the base it made things awkward. “Well aren’t you going to ask what I mean?”

“I don’t care what you meant,” he said and meant it. He knew from gossip that this alternate Keith had already propositioned several people and may have slept with a few of them. He wasn’t interested in being another notch on this Keith’s belt. “Why don’t you go bother someone else?”

“Fine but you’ll never get him to leave his husband,” Yurak said with a smirk. “Just face it and accept the fact that you’ll never get to sleep with him.” So Yurak had noticed how much he wanted Curtis it was disturbing but his noticing didn’t mean anything after all he was wrong he’d already had him. “Or wait judging by your face you’ve had him once and you think he’ll give in again.” He knew his face was showing his surprise. “Don’t look so surprised I’m a spy remember I’m trained to read people.”

“Your very different from our Keith,” he said as much to himself as to the other man. “But I have no idea why your even trying to talk to me about this.” He wanted the other man gone but he wasn’t about to make a scene in the gym where word would get around about what it was about.

“I’m just attempting to get the lay of the land,” Yurak said looking around the gym. “Plus I felt a bit sorry for you since your hunting someone who could be seduced but your just so bad at it.” Yurak started chuckling to himself. “I mean it is obvious since he strayed once without telling his mate that he’ll stray again but it won’t be with you.” Yurak had turned to stare over at Curtis and Shiro who were watching them he realized. “He’d be so easy to seduce if you knew what you were doing.”

“You’d better stay the hell away from him,” he said under his breath careful not to let the anger he was feeling show. That was one thing Yurak had in common with Keith he could really piss him off without trying. “I mean it if you go after Curtis then you’ll regret it.”

“He isn’t the one I want,” Yurak said and then turned toward him. “How about we have sex.” He was completely thrown by that. “Your physically attractive and obviously have some pent up issues about the me in this world which I know from my time with Acxa that leads to phenominal sex.” He was staring at Yurak. “And it’ll help you get what you want since part of the problem is your chasing him and it makes him feel like a good husband to reject you, as if that makes up for the time he strayed.”

“Not interested,” he said ignoring the look on the other man’s face. It was a taunting know it all look. “If you’ll excuse me I’ve got a work out to get back to.” He expected a smart remark or something but Yurak just smirked and started to walk off.

“When you get tired of your losing strategy and change your mind come find me,” Yurak said just before he was too far away to be heard at normal volume. He went back to his exercise and then was surprised when Curtis and Shiro came over. 

“What did that guy want?” Curtis asked suspicion in his voice and he noticed Shiro was watching the retreating figure. He noticed Curtis shooting an annoyed glance at Shiro. “If he said something in appropriate tell us and we’ll report it I don’t trust that guy.”

“He just made a pass at me, nothing else.” He noticed both Curtis and Shiro looked annoyed at that but it was fleeting. “How are things going with the two of you?” He asked making small talk and beginning to wonder if Yurak was right about the way to win Curtis was backing off a bit. It was something he’d have to consider later when he was alone.

The End.


End file.
